The Silent Scream
by lovedizzy
Summary: He could take down any opponent that came his way and only continued to surprise the world with his power. But, this was only the outward Natsu. There was always the thought of death at the back of his mind but not until recently had he actually considered it to be a real option. NALU! TRIGGER WARNING, rated M just to be safe . R and R! SOME GALE GRUVIA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody back with another NALU fanfic! Sorry for the late obsession with it, I'll try to do another Fairy Tail couple soon. Just as a warning this fanfic has a lot of triggers so if that bothers you, turn back now and read no further! I will be updating frequently and yes I actually mean that unlike some people. Anyway review and rate!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail. :(**

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail, the Fire Dragon Slayer, a seemingly perfect and immortal mage who had not a worry in the world. To those who knew him, he was seen as invincible. He could take down any opponent that came his way and only continued to surprise the world with his power. After the Grand Magic Games, his reputation had skyrocketed, making him even more well known than he had been previously. More often than not he didn't go a day without someone recognising him and asking for an autograph. Surprisingly, Natsu didn't let the fame get to his head, even though he still got into ego-based fights with Gray.<p>

But, this was only the outward Natsu Dragneel. Beneath the surface was a much more serious and sadly, dark person. Externally, he was one of the happiest people, always smiling and raring to get into a friendly tussel with his fellow guild mates. But internally, he was a depressed and lonely mage with extremely low self esteem. Normally it would seem odd to ever think of Natsu as insecure, but it was the honest truth. Even with all his boasting and seemingly egotistical comments, he truly was more insecure than most tween girls. Every single little comment from Gray, whether it be as simple as "Flame for Brains" or "Ash Head", was taken to heart. In his mind, he truly believed that Gray did in fact dislike him, even though everyone else would beg to differ. For pretty much everybody else, it was a common thought that Natsu and Gray were the best of friends and their fights were just their own special way of communicating.

His low self esteem didn't only apply to Gray, but to pretty much everyone else he was even remotely close to. Everytime Erza screamed at him for doing something idiotic, he would mentally berate himself a thousand times for the rest of the day. When he got into trouble with Master Makarov for being over zealous in a job and causing unneccesary damage, he would utter profanities at himself for having been so absolutely stupid. It didn't matter if a comment was said only jokingly or if it was a simple scolding for a small mistake, everything was like a stab in the heart for Natsu and it took almost all his emotional strength to conceal it. And this often lead to him breaking down on a weekly basis, sometimes even daily.

Whenever Natsu got to the point of no longer being able to hide the pain, he would sneak off alone into the woods, saying he was doing some form of secret training to continue to hone his Dragon Slayer skills. Almost everyone would believe him and leave him be. Everyone except for a few times Lucy had gone after Natsu, curious as to what secret training he was actually doing. Everytime though been futile, seeing how Natsu had smelt her with his enhanced sense of smell and angrily told her to stop butting into his business. Natsu felt a stab everytime he saw the hurt expression on Lucy's face when he yelled at her.

This would lead to Natsu being more angry at himself than he had before and by the time he got to his secret spot in the woods, he would be much further past his breaking point than previously. After looking around for people, Natsu would climb into his favorite tree and pull out the object he had kept wrapped and hidden in his inside vest pocket.

Natsu couldn't remember exactly the first time he had cut himself. All he remembered was the immense pain he had felt before he did it and waking up a few hours later with blood covering his clothes. Natsu was always careful to cut in places that would go unnoticed, such as his back or his hips. After he finished, he would sit in the tree for hours, crying in a ball and talking outloud. He didn't know why he felt the urge to cut. All he knew was that as each slice appeared a little bit of the pain would slip away. Things were only seeming to get worse. Each time he went into the woods was longer and it was getting harder and harder to manage to keep up his fake facade. There was always the thought of death at the back of his mind but not until recently had he actually considered it to be a real option.

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day at the guild. He and Lucy had come back from a job the day before and had decided to rest for the day. It had been an easy quest, taking down a couple bandits that had been terrorizing a nearby town. It had only taken a couple days and had gone by without any incidents. When they finally got back, Natsu decided to sit at the bar instead of getting into a fight with Gray, which had earned him a few odd looks. He asked Mira for a drink and sat back, with his gaze falling naturally on its normal focus these days, Lucy. Mira of course noticed this as well as Cana.<p>

"Who are you staring at Natsu huh? A certain blonde?" Mira giggled as she handed him his drink.

He blushed slightly before denying it and saying he was simply looking around for his next opponent to challenge.

Cana laughed heartily," Not like she would ever stare at you. She's got better men to gaze at. I mean, this place is teeming with attractive young lads. And then there is your ugly mug. Yikes, you ain't got a chance." She downed her barrell before reaching for another.

"Cana! Don't say that!" Mira said, sending death glares at Cana.

Cana let out a loud burp before replying, " He knows I'm just kidding. I've had them pegged as a couple as long as you have Mira."

Natsu looked down at his drink, trying to shake it off. But like normal, he wasn't able to. He dismissed himself, thanking Mira for the drink and leaving the joules on the bar.

It took him less time than usual to make it to his tree in the woods. He didn't have to stop at his house for his blade, seeing how he left a spare at the tree just for times like this. He clambered up the tree, barely making it to the top before he broke down. He ran his fingers up and down his arms, yelling outloud to himself.

"Of course she would never go for you! She wants an attractive boyfriend, not a hideous guy like me! I'll never be good enough to even kiss her feet, not to mention call her mine! I don't even deserve to be her partner."

The entire time he spoke he ran the blade in sharp long lines down his back, cutting deep and causing his view to become fuzzy.

"I don't even deserve to be around her. She always gets hurt and I'm never there at the right time! I don't deserve to be called her Nakama," his voice broke as he let out a huge sob and whispered to himself," I don't even deserve to be alive. I'm a failure and everyone knows it. No matter how much I do, I'll never be good enough as I am. I always have to be stronger, do more, be more powerful."

Natsu let go completely, letting out loud and unstifled sobs. If anyone was even remotely close to him, they would hear. But he didn't care at this point.

"All I have to do is run this blade across my throat. It would be so quick and easy. Finally, I would get rid of me so everyone could be happy," he held the blade against his neck, feeling blood start to pool against the blade.

"No...I can't leave my Nakama...That would only make me even more selfish than I already am...I can't hurt Lucy, not like this. She doesn't deserve to experience the pain of my death." Natsu removed the blade away from his neck, dropping it into his lap.

Since then Natsu had thought about it a few more times, but everytime he went to do it, he stopped himself. Some part of him held him back. But he could feel it slipping away and he didn't know how long it would take before that part of him stopped talking to him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! look at how lucky you are! Two chapters in one day :0 anyway hope you enjoy. Dont forget to r and r and fave if you like it that much. probably will update tomorrow morning! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: same as before people come on**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"How long are you going to wait before you tell him?"Lucy heard a small voice say from behind her. Lucy jumped, having not noticed anyone approach her.

Wendy giggled before Lucy responded," I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Lucy-sama. Everybody knows you like Natsu, except for him," Wendy smirked at Lucy as she finished.

Lucy turned bright red before indignantly replying," I do not!"

Gajeel, who had been listening in from across the room let out a chuckle before retorting," Don't even try to deny it Bunny-girl. Shrimp tells me all about you and Flameheads misadventures," he crossed his arms andlent back in his chair as he finished.

"Levy! That's girl talk! Just because you and Gajeel are dating doesn't mean you can tell him everybody's secrets!"

Levy blushed awkwardly before apoligzing, "Sorry Lucy-san, he just likes listening to all your stories. They are pretty amusing, I mean, how you two just are so obviously in love and don't see it."

Lucy groaned loudly, putting her hands behind her head," Not you too. You are all a bunch of Mira's trying to play matchmaker!"

Wendy and Levy giggled as Gajeel looked sourly at Lucy for having said he was trying to be a matchmaker.

"Lucy! Can you come here a minute? I need help carrying some more wine from the back," Mira called out to Lucy from the bar.

"Speak of the devil...Literally," Lucy muttered under her breathe, which went unnoticed by all except for Gajeel who let out one of his infamous laughs.

Lucy walked over to Mira, following her into the back room.

"Thank you for helping me out. I knew I wouldn't be able to carry out all the crates and I didn't want to leave the bar unattended for that long," Mira smiled wide as she handed a crate to Lucy.

"No problem Mira, anything to help," Lucy shifted the crate in her hand as she waited for Mira to grab her crate.

"Actually Lucy, I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want anyone else to hear. It's something somewhat serious and I felt you would be the best one to mention it to," Mira looked sadly at Lucy.

"Is something wrong Mira? Are you okay?"

"Oh it's not about me Lucy. Its about Natsu. In case you haven't noticed, he's being seeming off lately. Everytime someone criticizes him, he gets this look in his eyes and leaves to go do his supposed secret training,"Mira stopped suddenly, letting Lucy have a moment to respond.

"Do you think that's just his way of letting off steam? I mean, it's Natsu we are talking about. He's got an ego bigger than the entire guild combined!"

Mira looked away for a moment, a frown dominating her face,"There's something else I noticed but I don't want to say something and have it be wrong."

"What is it Mira? Its better safe than sorry. I would rather it be said and be wrong than left unsaid and be right," Lucy half-smiled at Mira.

Mira sighed before speaking quietly," Well a couple weeks ago I was watching him fight Gray and his vest kept blowing up as he went flying about. He had a bunch of scars across his back and they seemed pretty serious, but I attributed them to being to jobs. But the thing is, the other day when he got into another fight, I noticed he what looked like new ones and they were deep. I don't know if he's just been overly releckless on jobs lately or..." Mira cut off.

Lucy stared at Mira, knowing exactly what she was trying to get at. Lucy let out the breathe she had been holding before turning to head out the door.

"I'll check in on it Mira. Trust me, I'll get to the bottom of it. I care too much for him to not look into it. Thank you for telling me of all people. It means a lot," Lucy slowly turned around and headed out the door, determined to find out just what had been happening to her partner.

* * *

><p>Lucy decided that the best way to figure out what was wrong with Natsu was to follow him on one of his secret training excursions. She had failed in the past sure, but this time she was prepared. She had borrowed an invisibility potion from Juvia( we all know why she had it lol) and was wearing a stealth suit Erza had given her once Lucy had explained her want to check up on Natsu. Erza and Juvia hadn't needed any convincing. After just hearing Lucy mention checking up on Natsu they had immediatly agreed, both being avid fans of Natsu and Lucy as a couple.<p>

Lucy sat down with Levy, showing her her newest chapter of her novel and keeping an eye on Natsu. Mira had been right; Everytime someone smack talked Natsu he would respond back, but right after he would make this face, one that Lucy felt was almost like pain. But it couldn't be. Natsu was invincible, wasn't he?

Suddenly, she heard someone yell out to Natsu loudly.

"Hey Pyromaniac! Why don't you grow some balls and fight me like a real man instead of hiding in the corner?!" Gray belted out while standing on top of a table shirtless( as always).

"Shut up Popsicle boy! I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity!" Natsu yelled back, looking back down at the table.

"Come on. Stop being so lame! No wonder you can't get a girlfriend! At least I can charm the ladies! You wouldn't know how to charm a girl if your life depended on it!"

Natsu looked at Gray before saying quietly," At least I don't try to get naked to impress girls."

"What was that Flamebrain?!" Gray screamed, getting into a fighting stance.

Natsu sighed as he got up," Nothing Gray. Go find someone else to fight with. I got to go train some more.

Natsu got up quickly and made his way to the exit trying not to be seen. Lucy quickly put the suit on and drank the potion, following after Natsu from a safe distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo another chapter and remotely on time! Hope you all are enjoying this story. I know I am. Anyway as always review and fave or follow if you like it that much. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: fah fah fah dont own fairy tail fah fah fah**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I knew what I was about to do before it even happened. That small part of me which held me back was no longer rooting for life and rather had switched sides. Every part of my being screamed at me to end it and somehow, it was convinced that was the only option.

It wasn't entirely Gray's fault for pushing me past the point of no return. It was just the feather that finally made the huge pile of emotional baggage topple down and crush me. I ran towards my spot, tears already covering my face in wet and sloppy trails. I could already picture the way I was going to do it, just like I had planned in the past. But this time was different from the rest because I was actually going to do it.

I considered writing everyone a letter but I knew my sanity wouldn't last long enough for that. Plus, by the time I finished writing them I would probably start to have second thoughts and I didn't want to make myself anymore emotionally distressed than I was.

I quickly climbed my way up the tree, not even stopping to do my usual check for people in the area. It didn't matter to me. Before, I was trying to hide a secret, making sure not a single soul saw what I was doing. But now, I just didn't care. Some sick and twisted part of me wanted them to see what I was about to do. I wanted them to finally see who I really was and what I had been hiding for so long.

I pulled out my knife, which I had been carrying on my person for the past couple weeks due to my declining mental state. Something about having it against my chest at all times was almost soothing. It was almost like a reminder that at any point where it became too much I could just slip into the woods and end my misery. Some might not understand why I was so horribly depressed. At times, I didn't understand it either. Others might even go to say that I didn't appreciate what I had and that others had it much worse off than I did. But honestly, that didn't matter to me. This was my life and in my eyes, it was too much to handle. It didn't matter to me what others had managed to handle. I was no longer able to handle being alive and that was the end of that.

I started my usual routine of running the blade against my back in jagged lines. I knew it was pointless, seeing how I was going to end my life but somehow the familar pain was comforting to me, giving me the confidence to fully accept what I was about to do. I pulled the blade away from my back and stared at it, smiling. My pain would finally end. No more being told I wasn't good enough. No more having to constantly live up to the high expectations put upon me. Never again would I have to feel the guilt or responsiblity of not being there when my friends needed me. I would never have to endure the teasing or the criticizing anymore. And most importantly, I would no longer have to be reminded daily that I would never be good enough for the one person I craved the most.

I stared at the sky, taking it in for the last time. I started to cry, realizing that looking at the sky only reminded me of her more. In another life, I would have been good enough for her. We would have gotten married, raised a family, grown old together. We would be the perfect team, without single doubt in our mind that we were perfect for each other.

She was my mate and even though I knew it would hurt her, my death would hurt less than the pain she would endure if I was ever selfish enough to claim her as mine. She deserved so much better than me. She deserved to be showered in affection and protected at all times. Not a single moment of her life deserved to be hard and she should never have to feel alone. I just couldn't be that for her. And instead of hurting her for the rest of her life, I would let her go, to find someone who could give her what she truly deserved.

I took one last look at the stars, thinking of her beautiful smile as I placed the knife to my neck.

"I love you Lucy, always have, always will."

Somewhere in the distance, he faintly heard a scream. He wasn't sure if it was only a hallucination or a blessing, but he was pretty sure it was Lucy. He smiled as he felt himself slowly slipping away. He thanked whoever was out there for letting his last thought be of the one he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I followed Natsu through the forest, trying my best not to make too much noise by stepping on branches. He seemed to know exactly where he was going and was pratically running. More than a few times I had almost lost him, but I always managed to find him again, seeing his tall form in the distance through the trees.

I was more than worried about him. Something about his actions scared me. His movements were jagged and almost robotic, like he was running on autopilot to his destination. I hoped that what Mira had told me was only a conicidence and that they didn't hold any truth to them. But somewhere in the back of my mind, something told me it was wrong to get my hopes up.  
>I stopped my deep thinking to notice I had lost him once again. I made a quick circle around where I was before coming back to the opening where I had lost him. There was no way he had run that fast across it without me noticing. He may be extremely fast but I would have been able to still see him. I decided to take a second to catch my breathe and sat back against a large tree on the edge of the clearing. I noticed it was extremely tall and had litter around the base of it.<p>

"I hate people who litter and ruin the environment," I mumbled to myself as I attempted to catch my breathe.  
>Suddenly, I heard a familar voice say something that caught me completely off gaurd.<p>

"I love you Lucy, always have, always will," I jumped up, recognizing the voice as Natsu's. I looked above me where I had heard his voice come from and before I had consiously recognized what was happening, a scream erupted from my throat.

I saw as Natsu sliced a knife across his neck, blood spurting out all over the place. He smiled as he fell back to rest against the tree.

"NATSU!" By instinct I grabbed my keys but before I could even summon one of my spirits, Loke and Virgo appeared before me.

"Princess we sensed there was danger! Are you okay?!"

I simply pointed to the tree, my hand over my mouth as giant sobs escaped my lips. I couldn't move and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get a single word to escape my lips.

Everything that happened next was a blur. All I remember was Loke throwing himself up the tree and grabbing Natsu before running off towards Polyruica's house which happened to be in the same woods we were in. I vaguely remember someone grabbing me up, but by this point my vision was starting to fade. All I could see was the image of Natsu pulling the knife across his neck and the sound it made as he gurgled on his own blood. Suddenly, my vision went away completely and all I could feel was numb.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...What will happen next? Will Natsu live? What happened to Lucy? Will update probably later today or tomorrow depending on when the girlfriend lets me haha anyway review and rate and fave if you really liked it! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! here's another chapter, just for you! enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: no own-o fairy tail, wahhhh**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly and was instantly confused as to where I was. It took me a bit before I recognized it as Polyruica's house. I felt weak, like something had taken all my strength away. I started to get up when I heard someone enter the room.

"You went into shock and your body was unable to move. Your scantily clad spirit brought you here minutes after the one with the glasses brought Natsu," Polyruica said from the doorway with her arms crossed.

Suddenly it all started to come back to her. Talking to Mira, following Natsu, the tree, what she had watched him do. Lucy immediatly broke down into tears, pulling her knees in against herself.

"He was extremely close to death by the time he arrived. Luckily I was able to stop the bleeding long enough for your spirits to go and fetch Wendy to assist me. She did as she could before she passed out from using so much magic energy. I was close to doing so myself."

Polyruica walked over to the sink and filled a cup with water. Silently she walked over to Lucy, giving her the cup and motioning for her to drink. Lucy started to calm, her cries starting to slow down.

"We both know exactly what was the cause of this. I made sure to keep this knowledge from Wendy due to being so young but unfortunately she was accompanied by her cat friend, who was smart enough to put the pieces together herself."

"I just don't understand. Its Natsu we are talking about. I would never think he would even self harm, not to mention..." Lucy cut off and put her head into her hands.

"Do not beat on yourself child. It won't do any use. Natsu will need someone to help him heal, not only physically but emotionally. I know the bond between you too and I don't think anyone else's words could actually make an impact except for you."

Lucy wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before standing up and straightening out her clothes. She stood tall, trying to look more put together than she had been only moments before and spoke confidently," I will help Natsu. I almost lost him once. I can't bear to lose him again. I don't care how long it takes; I will protect him, even if it is from himself."

Polyruica gave a small smile, something almost unheard of for her before she motioned for Lucy to follow her into the other room. Lucy followed, anxious as ever to see the man she cared so much for.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

Is this what the afterlife feels like? It is much more uncomfortable than I thought it would be. I can feel a dull but persisting pain in my neck. Odd, I thought in the afterlife you wouldn't be able to feel any pain. I wanted to open my eyes. I wanted to see what it looked like, what was waiting there for me. Was there only one place? Or were there many? Did we all go to the same place when we died? I desperately wanted to know.

Suddenly, she came back to my mind, causing me to feel a pang of regret. I would never get to admire her beautiful face from afar again. Never again would I be able to hear her laughter or her voice. I became sad, knowing that last voice would be the last piece of Lucy I would get to experience. But, it was all I deserved. Now she could be free to find someone who could sweep her off her feet and treat her like a princess. All I hope for her is happiness. That is all I ever hoped for her.

I started to think of my friends, all of the people I left behind. How would they react? Would they even care at all?

It started to hit me just exactly what I had done. No more fishing trips with Happy. Not a single more healthly tussel with Gray or Gajeel. Never again would I see Juvia lurking from a corner as she watched Gray. I would never get to see Romeo become even stronger with his magic than he already was and I wouldn't even get to see Wendy grow up into a young adult. I wouldn't hear Elfman yelling man again and seeing Cana down an entire barrell of beer in under five minutes would now be only a memory. And worst of all, I would never get to smell Lucy ever again. Just her scent could lull me into a calm, no matter how upset or hurt I started to form in my eyes. What had I done? I had let myself give into my personal demons. I had let them convince me this was all I deserved. This isn't what I wanted! Help! I take it back! Please, someone, anyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Polyruica left Lucy alone as she sat down next to the bed where Natsu laid. Lucy sucked back the tears and reached for his hand cautiously. She stayed like this for awhile, sitting quietly as she held his hand while watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Polyruica said he would make a full recovery but it would take awhile before he could leave. The wounds had been closed up to the best of their ability, but the amount of blood he had lost would leave him weak for days. Sadly, the scars were unable to be removed and would have to remain, a fact that saddened Lucy. It would take a lot not to cry everytime she would see the large jagged scar across his neck or catch even a glimpse of his back.

Suddenly she noticed tears starting to fall from his eyes, which alarmed her. She called out to Polyruica who she heard making her way back to the room.

"This isn't what I wanted! Help! I take it back! Please, someone, anyone!" Natsu suddenly screamed out as he jolted upwards and opened his eyes.

He looked around at his surroundings before his eyes settled on his hand which was still being held by Lucy. He let out a shark intake of breathe before turning to look at whose hand was holding his.

Lucy stared at him and he stared back.

"Lucy...Is it really you?" He whispered, a smile starting to appear at the edges of his lips.

"Yeah Natsu, its me. Its really me," Lucy could no longer hold back the tears and grabbed Natsu up into a rough hold, letting out huge sobs.

"I don't understand. I almost lost you Natsu!" Lucy buried her head into his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life.

Slowly, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, lowering his head to rest on top of hers. Tears started to fall as he realized just how much he hurt her. He had wanted to give her what she deserved but somehow he had misunderstood what that was.

"I'm so sorry Luce...I don't know what happened to me. Everything just built up and I couldn't handle it anymore. I never meant to hurt anyone. I honestly thought nobody would care if I died," Natsu managed to say in between cries.

Lucy suddenly pulled back, a look of rage consuming her face.

"You thought nobody would care?! We care about you Natsu! The whole guild cares about you Natsu! I care about you Natsu!I couldn't bear to handle the thought of losing you not to mention living my life without you in it! Did you ever think about that? Did you ever think about what would happen to me?" Lucy was hysterical at this point, breaking down into loud and strangled sobs. Natsu quickly scooped her up, wrapping her in his arms as he held her on his lap.

"I was so wrong. I thought no one would care. I thought I wasn't good enough for anyone. I thought I wasn't even good enough to be your partner not to mention best friend. I was wrong Lucy and I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you," Natsu rocked Lucy as he nervously kissed the top of her head. When she showed no sign of rejecting it, he smiled slightly as he placed his head on top of hers.

"It broke my heart to see what you did Natsu. To be too late to stop you. If only I hadn't lost you when I was following you, maybe I could have stopped you. But by the time I found you in the tree it was too late. I had to watch as you slit your own neck Natsu. That is an image I will never forget," Lucy buried her head into his chest as a new set of sobs racked her body.

Natsu let out a strangled breathe as he realized the yell he had heard before blacking out was not a hallucination and had actually been Lucy. She had watched him try to kill himself. He couldn't even imagine the pain she had gone through. Knowing he had tried to kill himself was hard enough, but having watched him do it must have been the hardest thing Lucy had ever experienced.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Lucy. I didn't know you were there. But that doesn't matter. I shouldn't have let my inner demons get to me. I really do suck. I understand if you don't even want to look at me after this, not to mention be my friend," Natsu pulled away from Lucy and let his hands drop to his sides.

Suddenly and without warning, Lucy slapped Natsu hard across the face. He looked at her, completely surprised as to why she had done it. He could tell by her face she was extremely hurt and angry.

"How dare you Natsu Dragneel! I already lost you once! I can't lose you again! Don't you dare say that about my Natsu! You do not suck!" Lucy was standing next to the bed at this point and was literally fuming. She let out a stifled sob before she turned and ran out the front door.

Polyruica walked forward from the corner where she had been standing this entire time. She crossed her arms as she made her way over to Natsu's bed.

"That girl is the reason you are alive . If she had not sent her spirits here with you and to get Wendy, you would not have survived. I understand your mindset is not in the best of places right now but you need to understand one thing. You do deserve your friends, every last one of them. I may hate humans but it doesn't mean I don't see the bonds between them. That girl loves you Natsu and you better start to see it," Polyruica turned to grab medicine from the cabinet and water from the sink. After handing it to him, she continued in a much quieter tone.

"She had to be carried back here herself by one of her spirits. She had gone into extreme shock, probably the worst I have ever seen. I had to give her a shot of adrenaline to get her heart to beat normally again. By the time she got to me, her body was already shutting down. Its a medical phenomenon known as ironically a Broken Heart(real thing look it up). It can be fatal if not treated immediately. The person's body actually shuts down."

Natsu stared at her before his fists lit up in flames as he stood up and punched the wall. He let out a scream as he continued to punch the wall until finally he stopped, resting his head against the wall.

"By trying to kill myself, I almost killed her. I never wanted this to happen. I don't know how I let myself get to that point without saying something. I didn't have a reason to live before...But now I do. I have to live for Lucy because she can't live without me. I know that now. I was so stupid."

Natsu turned and looked at Polyruica straight in the eye.

"I love her. She's my mate."

Polyruica let out a small chuckle," I know. I can see the way you look when you are near her. You deserve her. You need to learn that. Now, if you don't mind. Could you please lay the fuck back down before you ruin anymore of my house?"

Natsu looked sheepishly at the wall before quickly laying down and smiling.

"Thank you, for everything."

"You are welcome. Now, get some rest. Lucy will come back when she's ready. Just give her time."

Natsu nodded at her before closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo another one bites the dust! what will happen next? how will the rest of the guild react to the news? see in the next chapter! thanks for reading! review and fave if you like :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Andddddd here's another chapter! woo woo enjoy! Fave, follow, whatever you want :)**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I groggily opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness due to the fact it was now midday. I went to stretch until I realized there was a mass of warmth lying next to me. I froze, stopping all movement except to turn my head. I looked down to see golden hair sharing my pillow with me.

Lucy, I can't believe she came back after I upset her so much. I wonder how long she's been laying here. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, so different from the range of emotions that had painted her face earlier that day. I sighed, remembering all of what had gone on.

Why did I have to let everything get to me? If Lucy had not followed me, I would not be alive right now. What was I thinking? I don't understand why I even have this side of my mind. I'm not even exactly sure when I first started to think this way. It could have been after Lisanna's death but then why wouldn't I have gotten better when she came back? Maybe I was too far gone at that point and had even more pushing down on me.

I absentmindedly started to play with a strand of Lucy's hair, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I still had these horrible thoughts in my mind and I feared they would resurface if I got pushed too far again. At least now I had a reason to live, Lucy. Maybe that would be enough to stop me. I felt Lucy stir next to me and let out a sigh, "Natsu."

I smiled as I realized she had whispered my name in her sleep. It made me happy to know she was thinking of me, even if it was only in her dreams. Suddenly, our conversation from earlier came back to me and I realized fully what she had said. She had called me her Natsu. She had made sure to say "my Natsu", not just Natsu. I felt my heart do a flip as I realized that maybe, just maybe, she could like me. Even though like was much less than the unfathomable love I felt for her, it was good enough for me.

"Yes," Lucy mumbled, causing Natsu to become confused as to what she was dreaming about.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I knew I was dreaming but that didn't stop me from enjoying it. Natsu had his hand in mine and we were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk towards the guild. The men on the boat had called out to me earlier, telling me to be careful as I walked on the edge near my house. But they had stopped when they saw Natsu holding my hand the entire time and instead chose to compliment Natsu on being such a doting boyfriend. When we finally reached the guild, Natsu dragged me over to the job request board, picking out one immediately, which made me slightly curious.

It said we were supposed to wait in a nearby clearing and make sure no one interfered with a proposal. I thought it was extremely sweet that someone wanted the moment to be perfect and found it even sweeter that Natsu had chosen this job out of all of them.

Natsu looked down at me and smiled wide, "I thought we could take an easy job seeing how we've been non-stop going on hard ones with Erza, Gray and Wendy."

I nodded and smiled back to him before he ran off at full speed towards the meadow, pulling me behind him. He sure was excited to get to this job. By the time we reached there, I noticed there were torch lights everywhere. Natsu immediately went to work lighting them, which earned a few looks from me.

"I found that job yesterday and asked the requester what they needed done. They asked if I could set up a few last things for them and I said it would be no problem," Natsu explained when he saw my curious looks.

He finished lighting the torchlights before suddenly music started playing. I looked around and noticed people hidden in the trees, playing music. Natsu grabbed my hand and asked me to stand where the girl would be, so he could make sure everything was all set. I obliged and he looked me over before letting out a gasp.

"Hold on, I forgot the last thing he asked me to do! Wait right here!"

Natsu left and went into the woods, where he was no longer in Lucy's view. Lucy stood waiting before she noticed the people playing music start to emerge from the trees. She recognized them immediately and was confused. Gajeel, Mira and Wendy refused to look at her directly as they continued to play. Suddenly, Natsu emerged through the trees, dressed in a suit, bow tie and all. He walked briskly up to Lucy before dropping down on one knee and pulling out a ring. Lucy let out a gasp, realizing what was going on. She squealed before saying ,"Yes!" Natsu slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and spinning her in a circle.

Suddenly cheers erupted and from the trees emerged the entire guild, which had been there the whole time watching the proposal. Lucy started to cry as Natsu pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

Lucy woke up, unsure of where she was. She went to move and hit into something extremely warm, which let out a gush of air. Lucy spun around to see it was Natsu and that she had fallen asleep in his bed. She couldn't remember what had happened after she had come back to the house but she must have decided to lay next to Natsu. Natsu looked at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said quietly.

"Hi Natsu, how are you feeling? " She lifted her hand to the scar on his neck before whispering, "Does it hurt?"

A look of sadness passed across his face before he replied, "Only a bit. Polyruica gave me some medicine earlier. Did you sleep good?" Natsu asked, trying to change the subject.

She blushed slightly, "Yes I did. Somebody next to me was really warm so," she smirked slightly at him, trying with him to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I can't control the fact I have a higher body heat. You are the one who decided to lay next to me," he smirked back at her.

They both went silent for awhile, just staring at each other before Lucy finally spoke," I don't care what it takes. I am going to help you Natsu. I can't lose you. I just can't. So don't even try to refuse my help. I will be by your side twenty four seven if that's what it takes. I don't care."

Natsu looked at her, a genuine smile playing across his lips, "Thank you Luce. I didn't know how I was going to do it alone. I want to be better. I don't want to feel the way I do anymore. It means a lot to me," He cautiously leaned towards her for a hug, and Lucy threw herself into his open arms, surprising him completely.

"Don't ever leave me again. I couldn't live without you Natsu," Natsu nodded as he pulled her closer, rubbing his hand up and down her back slowly.

Suddenly someone let out a cough and the two jumped apart. Standing at the end of the bed was Polyruica, who had her arms crossed.

"Some of your friends are here. If it weren't for the fact they were so worried about you, I would have sent them away. I can't believe there are so many humans in my house. I'll let them in a few at a time since this room is small," she left to open the door and in burst Erza who was followed by Gray, Juvia, Mira and Elfman. Erza walked briskly up to Natsu, grabbing him by the shirt collar and lifting him from the bed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DRAGNEEL?! YOU COULD HAVE TALKED TO US! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ALL OF US?!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the rest of them to sweat drop at her extreme forwardness.

Natsu looked at her terrified before she suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug," At least you are alive. We are all here for you Natsu. We are your Nakama, we love you. You don't have to handle this alone," Natsu nodded the best he could while having his breathe squished out of him.

"Erza, you are gonna kill him holding him so tightly," Mira softly said before Erza released him.

"If you ever need me, I will drop whatever I am doing to help. My friends are more important than any task," she nodded briskly at Natsu before giving him a final pat on the shoulder and exiting the room.

Mira and Elfman gave him hugs, telling him that they too were there for him. Mira gave him a kiss on the cheek, telling him that she would always be there if he needed someone to talk to. Natsu thanked them both, smiling genuinely. They both gave him a wave as they too left the room. Only Juvia and Gray remained out of those who had come in. Juvia came forward to give Natsu a stiff hug before telling him to take care of himself. Juvia gave Gray an endearing look before exiting the room.

Gray stared at Natsu, having stood in the corner the entire time. Suddenly, his shoulders started to heave as he put his face down and cried.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been such an asshole to you yesterday, you wouldn't have gone off to do it. I'm always such an asshole to you. I thought you knew I never meant a word of it. But I should have been more observant. I should have seen my words were being taken to heart. This is all my fault," Gray slide down the wall, burying his face into his hands.

Natsu suddenly stood up, walking over to Gray and doing something unheard of for them. He roughly grabbed him up and pulled him into a sincere hug, holding his head against his shoulder.

"I want you to listen and I want you to listen good Gray. This was not your fault, it was no one's fault. If anything it was mine for never getting the help I needed. Yes your woods hurt me, but they alone were not the sole cause of what pushed me. Please, do not blame yourself. I don't want to hear you feeling sorry for yourself. You're better than that…Ice Freak," Natsu pulled away and smiled at Gray.

Gray wiped the tears from his eyes before crossing his arms, "Hot Head," Gray smiled as he said it, giving Natsu one last hug before turning to leave.

"You are my best friend. I hope you know that. I know I'm not good with my feelings and everything but I'll be sincere with you. I wouldn't be able to handle things without you around. You keep everybody in the guild going. The way you have so much passion and fire inspires us all and makes us keep going even when we want to give up. Stick around Pyro, we need you," Gray smirked at Natsu before leaving for the door.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy, who only smiled at him, knowing what Gray had said meant more to Natsu than he would ever like to admit.

Throughout the rest of the day, people came in to visit Natsu. Master Makarov hit him over the head before crying and saying he almost lost of his children. Lisanna gave him a quick hug before telling him to never try it again, because then everyone would lose a piece of them in the guild. Even Gildarts came and after calling him an idiotic immature kid, he gave him a hug and told him he knew he could make it through this. Many more people came to visit, all telling him how important he was and just how much he meant to them. Natsu slowly started to feel better about himself, realizing just how much people actually loved him. He wondered how he ever thought they didn't.

The last people to visit were Charle, Lily and Happy. Lily told him he knew his strength and that he could do anything he put his mind to. Charle scolded him for having scared everyone and told him that she would tell Wendy later because she felt she should know, which Natsu agreed with. Finally, all that remained was Happy, who slowly approached Natsu.

"Natsu…" Happy cried large sobs before flying into Natsu and grabbing onto him. "Don't ever try to leave me again! I love you! Why would you ever try to leave me? Why didn't you talk to me? Don't you love me enough to know I would help?" Happy cried even more as Natsu pulled him in close, tears coming to his eyes.

"I didn't think anyone cared Happy. I am so sorry for hurting you. I should have talked to you. I didn't think about what it would do to everyone and I am so sorry," Natsu patted Happy's back until Happy stopped crying.

The three cats told him to feel better before leaving and closing the door, leaving only Natsu and Lucy behind. Lucy smiled at Natsu before whispering.

"I'm so glad you are alive. I will help you, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Andddd to be continued :) hope you are all enjoying!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So here's another chapter fresh out of the oven of my noggin( ha ha ha...i need friends) Anyway i hope you are all liking it. Im trying my best to really get into the mindset of someone who is struggling with depression and such. So hope im doing it justice. umm so yeah follow, review, fave if you want. If you got any suggestions for me or anything you want put in go ahead and review or pm me and you just might see it in later chapters. **

**Disclaimah(boston accent for yah): I do naht own FT**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It has been a week since Natsu's failed attempt at ending his life. Lucy hasn't left his side at all, watching over him like a hawk. At night she sleeps beside him in a chair, but almost always ends up in his bed by morning, a fact that makes Natsu extremely happy. Most days he woke up early, just so he could watch her sleep. He thought she looked so peaceful when she slept, compared to her rambunctious self when she was awake.

Polyruica came into the room, with a somewhat friendly look on her face. She handed Natsu some more medicine, trying to be quiet as to not wake Lucy.

"You will be able to go home today if you wish. But you must take it easy for awhile. I do not want you to open up those wounds," Polyruica whispered to Natsu.

He smiled big before nodding his head, agreeing to be less dangerous than normal. Polyruica nodded and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Natsu laid his head back on the pillow, a large smile on his face. Today he could finally go home and see all his guild mates. He missed Happy especially, who had been staying at Carla's for the week surprisingly. Carla has stated it was only to keep him company since she knew how upset he was about Natsu, but Natsu hoped it meant she was starting to warm up to his feline friend.

Lucy began to stir next to Natsu, and he gently stroked her back. She let out a contented sigh before turning around to face him.

"Hey, how's the thoughts today?" she said through a yawn.

"They are getting better, especially since I was told I get to ho home today!" Natsu replied happily.

Lucy smiled big and gave him a quick hug, "That's great. It'll be good for you to be around the guild again. But don't think this means I'm gonna stop watching you. I'm gonna be by your side day and night, I don't care what you say," she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"You know I'm not a baby Luce. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I almost lost you Natsu and I would rather act like a helicopter parent than lose you again because I wasn't there to save you," she half smiled but he could see the hurt behind her eyes. He knew it was going to take a long time before that hurt left her eyes when she mentioned it. A part of him knew there was even a chance it might not go away ever. He half smiled back, feeling guilt start to eat at him but he quickly pushed it away. He knew that Lucy didn't blame him and she forgave him for what he did. All he had to do now was fix the hurt over time.

Lucy stretched before getting up and walking over to the corner of the room. Natsu knew the drill by now. Look the other way and don't look until she said it was okay. He could hear her changing out of her pjs and into her day clothes. Some part of him always wanted to disobey and watch her but he knew he would get a prompt Lucy kick to the teeth if he ever got caught.

"Okay, all set. Are you going to get ready now? You've been in those clothes since you came in. Gray dropped off a set of your clothes the other day," Lucy said as she walked over to him with the before mentioned clothes.

"Yeah, might as well. These are covered in…well, you know," he finished awkwardly before taking the clothes and walking over to the corner, "No looking Luce, even though I know its mighty enticing."

She scoffed before turning the other way and sitting on the bed.

Natsu took of his boxers and pants, managing to slip on the new ones without too much pain. Every move he made caused him some pain but it was bearable. He slipped off his vest, noticing how much more it hurt to take it off. He tried to put the new one on but sucked in a fast breathe as he felt a stab of pain go through him.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lucy called from the other side of the room, still turned away.

"Do you mind helping me put my vest on? It hurts a lot to move that way," he said lamely.

He heard her jump off the bed and watched as she walked over slowly. She took the vest from his hands and held it up for him to slip his arms into. He turned around to put his arms in the sleeves, trying to be quick. He heard Lucy let out a small gasp before he felt her fingers on his back.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu said in a pitch slightly higher than normal.

She didn't answer and began to run her fingers over his back. He started to realize she was tracing his scars, going in slow movements. He stood still, unsure of what to do. He became even more confused when he felt something soft and moist placed upon one of his bigger scars. It took him a moment to realize she was kissing his scars, much like a mother would kiss a child's booboo. Natsu started to relax, letting her kiss his back and becoming less and less awkward about her actions. After a minute or so, he felt her slip his vest on and step back.

He turned to look at her and she immediately slipped on his vest. She adjusted it until she felt it was properly placed and then looked him up and down once.

"There, perfect," she muttered before she leaned forward on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She pulled away after lingering for awhile and blushed bright red. Natsu's cheeks also heated up, becoming a flushed pink but he didn't care. The woman he loved had just kissed him on the forehead. He smiled big at her before suddenly, the door burst open.

"Natsu! We have come to escort you home! Nothing shall happen to as long as you are in my sight," Erza said loudly as she walked over to him and threw him over her shoulder.

"I can walk on my own you know!" Natsu said from her shoulder whining.

"Much too dangerous for you in your current weakened state. Don't you worry. I shall protect you with my life. Not a single soul shall touch you!" Erza pumped her fist before turning to leave. Lucy let out a laugh before following behind her and out the door, along with Gray and Juvia who had tagged along with Erza.

* * *

><p>The doors to the guild burst open with a great force, revealing Erza who still had Natsu over her shoulder, "We have returned with the package! He has returned home safely in one piece!"<p>

Erza let go of Natsu who immediately slunk to the floor, having become motion sick from the journey due to Erza's transportation like carrying. Everyone in the guild let out a cheer as banners fell down from the ceiling and confetti was thrown about.

"WELCOME HOME NATSU!" Everyone screamed as they rushed forward to give him a giant group hug.

Natsu laughed as he was overwhelmed with people hugging him. Everyone in the guild was there along with a few other people such as Lyon, Cheria, Ultear, Meledy and Jellal. The rest of the night was a blur for Natsu as everyone celebrated him coming home and being alive. He received more hugs than he could count and was told how much he meant by each and every single person there. The entire ordeal really made Natsu feel better as he realized even more just how wrong he had been.

Throughout the entire party, Lucy never left his side. No matter who talked to him or where he was whisked off to, she was right there beside him, smiling away and chatting it up with anybody who came to see him. More than a few times Lucy held his hand, rubbing her thumb over the top of it as he listened to someone who was crying over what had almost happened. Natsu was extremely grateful for Lucy doing so. It was comforting and helped him to handle listening to everyone say how upset they were when they thought he was gone for good.

It was early in the morning when the party finally started to die down and after bidding everyone good bye, Natsu and Lucy left.

"You know you really don't have to stay with me all the time Lucy. I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch at my house," Natsu said as they walked slowly down the street.

"I can't leave you alone Natsu. Its not just for your safety but for my sanity. I can't handle being away from you and not knowing if you are okay, at least not yet," Lucy said quietly, looking down.

Natsu stopped, grabbing Lucy's hand, "You really are amazing Luce. I hope you know that. I know I'll get better because I've got you by my side to help me," he smiled wide at her and she returned the smile.

Natsu looked down before continuing, "You are my reason now Luce, my reason to live."

Natsu felt Lucy's hand go stiff in his before he was enveloped in a tight hug. She rest her head against his shoulder as he returned the hug and if it weren't for his amazing hearing, he wouldn't have heard as she whispered under her breathe, "And you are mine."

They remained hugging for awhile before they reluctantly pulled apart. Lucy looked at Natsu smiling before sighing, "Why don't you stay at my house for awhile? You can have my bed and I'll sleep on my couch. It's a lot comfier than your couch and plus my house isn't a mess like yours," she smirked as she finished.

"Let me get this straight, the infamous Lucy kicker is actually inviting me to stay at her house? The world must be ending," he chuckled as he finished and Lucy lightly nudged him.

"Oh shut up, come on let's go before I change my mind," she grabbed his hand as she dragged him off to his house. Natsu smiled as they went, realizing just how many times Lucy had held his hand today. He started to feel something rise up inside him as he realized it was becoming more and more likely that his mate actually might have feelings for him too.

* * *

><p>Lucy made the bed for Natsu, having changed the sheets to less girly ones. Natsu walked around Lucy's apartment, looking at all the things she had. He paused at her book shelf, reading the titles of the many books she had.<p>

"Natsu, I am going to take a bath. I'll leave the door open. Please don't do anything while I'm gone. Ill be right out if you need me," she smiled at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Natsu continued to look at the shelf until he came upon an unmarked book that was made of leather. Curious, he pulled it out and began to flip through the pages. He realized it must have been Lucy's journal of sorts and went to sit on the couch with it. He started at the beginning and smiled as he read through her explanations of their adventures together. She had even put little drawings throughout the journal that went along with her recollections of events. He smiled as he realized how fondly she wrote of him in the journal and the further he got along in it, the more she started to speak almost lovingly of him. Suddenly, he let out a small breathe as he got to a section dedicated entirely to talking about each of her guild mates and he excitedly started to read through her opinions of everyone.

He laughed quietly as he realized she described Erza as a scary but yet oddly nice person who had a possible addiction to strawberry cake. She described Gray as being a stripper in a past life and denying his feelings for Juvia. Natsu smiled as he went through the rest of the section, enjoying being able to see into how Lucy thought. He became confused when the section ended and she hadn't mentioned anything about him until he flipped to the next page and let out a small gasp. She had set aside an entire section just for him and described him in detail, from what he wore to certain things he had said she found inspiring and so on. She went on for six pages before the final page of the journal, which made Natsu's heart beat crazily.

She had written "I love you" in fancy letters across the page and had drawn him and her underneath it, holding hands. Natsu's heart beat extremely fast as he quickly shut the book and put it back where he found it. He sat back down on the couch, trying to breathe regular.

"She loves me...She actually loves me. I never thought it would be true. I never thought she would want me. It doesn't matter if some part of my thinks I don't deserve her, because she loves me. And she deserves to have what makes her happy, even if that person doesn't deserve her," he said to himself as he slapped the couch next to him, standing up.

"I'm going to tell her. I have to tell her I love her," Natsu smiled widely as he started to envision just how he would do it. It was going to take some preparation to do but it was worth it for her. Anything was worth it for her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are, another nice little cliffy. How will Natsu tell Lucy? And what will happen when they go on a seemingly easy job? Stick around for the upcoming chapters! Hope you like it! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. I wanted to make sure I put a chapter up today but I am also mad tired so hopefully I can get some more sleep after writing this and putting it up. Anyway as always leave a review, fave, follow, whatever you want. I like feedback so I know where to go with the story next if people want it a certain way. Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**EDIT: Sorry for the computer code dude and thanks to Animepancakes for telling me about it! I have no clue what that was!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Natsu sat on the couch, a smile playing on his lips as he waited for Lucy to come out from her bath. He had spent the past few minutes devising a plan on how he would tell her he loved her. It required him searching for some materials and doing some handiwork, but he knew that no amount of effort would be too much when it came to something for Lucy.

Suddenly he heard Lucy exit the bathroom and he stood up immediately, "Thank Mavis you are done. I am starving!" He complained, holding his stomach for emphasis. She scoffed at him before sighing and making her way towards the kitchen.

"I'll see what I can make quick before we go to bed. I am so tired from the party," she began to hum as she went to work, gathering the things needed to make some rice pilaf, easy, simple and quick.

Natsu came into the kitchen and hoisted himself up onto the counter, wincing as he realized he was still extremely sore. He watched as she went about, moving from place to place as she made the food. Natsu couldn't help but to smile as he watched her. She started to sing quietly under her breathe as she cooked but Natsu could hear every word. He wished she wouldn't be afraid to sing in front of him. From what he could hear, her voice was actually quite pretty.

She slowly became louder, caring less that Natsu was there. He sat in awe as he heard her voice fully and realized how beautiful it was.

He had never heard the song she was singing but loved listening to every word of it. It was about gazing on stars and making wishes that the one you loved would love you back. After a few minutes she stopped, having also finished the food. Natsu got off the counter as he grabbed two plates and handed them to her. She smiled and together they sat at the table.

Natsu took no time in digging in but after a minute, he stopped which earned him a look from Lucy.

"Thanks for making food Luce," Natsu said, smiling wide.

"No problem," she smiled back at him and continued to eat.

They finished their food and Natsu offered to clean up, which earned him yet another odd look from Lucy. He looked back at her and smirked, " You offered to let me stay here. Least I can do is be somewhat helpful."

She smiled and made her way to the couch before she plopped down and through the blanket over her. Natsu frowned at her as he made his way to her bed, getting in. He got comfy before he called out to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, what was that song you were singing earlier? I've never heard it before," he whisper yelled.

"Oh umm, its one I wrote. Its not very good but I like singing it so," she awkwardly replied.

"Are you kidding me? Its really good Luce! I liked it. And your voice is pretty too, why haven't you ever sang in front of me before," Natsu asked, no longer whispering.

"You really like it? That means a lot. And I don't know, I guess I was embarrassed," she replied lamely.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to sing in front of me Luce, especially since you are so good at it,"

Lucy smiled to herself before replying, "Thanks for the compliments Natsu. Well, I am going to try to sleep now. Good night."

"Good night Luce, sleep tight," Natsu said back.

Natsu stared at the ceiling, feeling alone in Lucy's bed. After having slept with her for the past week, being alone just felt wrong. There was nothing for him to hold onto and it was just easier for him to sleep knowing she was right there. He knew before she had done it because there were no other beds but he wished she would continue to do so. Natsu sat and thought about the past week, going through all that had happened in his mind.

He truly had amazing friends who loved him and he wished he had truly known that before. Natsu smiled as he thought about all the people who cared about him. It made him feel like he wasn't as alone as he had thought. He knew he still had awhile to go before he was fully better, but after this week a big portion of the pain had subsided and been replaced with happiness. He knew he had the support and love of his guild and that was all he needed. And most importantly, he now knew his mate loved him back, even if he had found out in a somewhat sneaky way.

Natsu started to hear noises from the couch and he listened in, focusing on them.

"No….Don't do it….no…i…love you….don't leave me….Natsu," he heard Lucy say in her sleep.

Natsu quietly got up and walked over to her. She was tossing and turning in her sleep and looked blatantly distressed. Natsu decided to go with his gut and carefully lifted her into his arms bridal style. He knew he shouldn't be straining himself and he could feel just how much it hurt to lift her, but he didn't honestly care. He quickly carried her over to the bed and tucked her in before he climbed over her and laid next to her. He heard her sigh in her sleep and he knew he had done the right thing.

He snuggled in close to her, surrounding her in his arms. He could feel her smile against his neck and he felt his heart race. How a single smile from her could do this to him was beyond him, but he didn't care. He was madly in love with her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke the next morning feeling oddly comfy. She became confused as to how the couch was so comfy and shrugged it off as she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she was not in fact on the couch and was in the bed. She became confused, not remembering falling asleep in her bed. It took her a few more moments before she realized she was being held around the waist firmly. She smiled. Natsu. He must have put her in bed with him. A part of her swooned at the thought but was quickly squished when she reminded herself that he didn't love her back. He only saw her as a friend.<p>

She yawned as she turned in his arms to face him, deciding to let herself completely enjoy the moment while it lasted. She snuggled herself into his chest and she suddenly felt him pull her closer with his arm.

"Good morning Luce," Natsu groggily said.

Lucy mentally hit herself for having been so obvious about enjoying being in his arms and managed to reply, "Morning Natsu. So, mind telling me how I got into my bed?" she said, hoping humor would make things less awkward.

Natsu pulled her closer, placing his head on top of hers. "You were having a nightmare, talking in your sleep and flailing so I carried you to bed. I thought since you had been sleeping in my bed the past week it would help you calm down. Please don't kill me," Natsu replied sheepishly.

Lucy smiled to herself, hidden from his view in his chest. "I'm not going to kill you. Its sweet you did that for me. The only thing I am going to say is NATSU DRAGNEEL DO NOT PUSH YOURSELF!" she screamed the last part and pushed away from him, getting up and heading towards her dresser.

Natsu sighed, having known she was going to say something like that. Reluctantly he got up and walked over to the dresser behind Lucy. She let out a gasp as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry I carried you. I just couldn't leave you like that. Forgive me?" he said quietly.

She nodded slowly before she lifted her arms and went back to picking out an outfit, ignoring the fact he was still hugging her. Natsu looked over her shoulder, having never actually looked in her drawers purposely to see what she had. He snaked his arms back around from holding her and gently pushed her to the side. She gave him an odd look but he pretended not to see it. He picked out her outfit, a simple summer dress that was a light pink. He closed the drawer and opened another, causing Lucy to let out a yelp.

"Natsu that's my under garmet drawer! Don't look in there!" she said, trying to pull his arms away.

He looked at her smirking before he replied," Oh, so you want to go commando underneath your dress. Fine by me weirdo, whatever floats your boat."

She opened and closed her mouth, gaping like a fish before he let out a laugh, knowing he had won the argument. He started to feel his face heat up as he went though the door, seeing much less modest articles mixed in with the rest. He tried to calm himself as he picked out a modest pink bra and underwear that he assumed came in a set. He threw both over his arm as he closed the drawer and looked on top for a ribbon. He smiled as he saw a red one he liked with little hearts on it and gave Lucy a wide smile as he handed her the outfit.

She looked at him extremely confused and he simply smiled at her again before turning to pull out the bottom drawer of her dresser. He had been stashing his clothes in there for months unbeknownst to Lucy because she had never kept anything in it anyway. He pulled out a set of his normal clothes and went into the kitchen where he stood behind the counter and changed his lower half. Lucy's face turned a thousand shades of red as she realized she was watching him and she forced herself to go in the bathroom and change. After a few minutes she came out in what Natsu had picked, which was oddly comfy.

Natsu walked over to her shirtless, holding his vest up for her and she gave him a small smile before she took the vest and gently placed it on him. He turned back around and took the ribbon from her hand.

"What are you doing? I have to put my hair up with that," she whined at him.

He didn't reply and instead picked up her brush, starting to brush her hair. She stood there motionless, unsure of how Natsu knew how to brush hair in the first place and why he was in fact doing it. She remained still as she felt him pulling her hair this way and that before he let out a satisfied grunt.

She looked at him oddly before she went to look in the mirror and held back a gasp. He had French braided her hair on both sides and held the point where they came together in the back with the ribbon, which he had also put into a bow. She walked over to Natsu smiling.

"How the heck did you of all people learn how to do hair?"

"Well long story short, Erza made me learn how to do it when we were little as punishment and somehow it just stuck. It oddly comes easy to me," he said blushing and looking down.

"Well, its really pretty. Thank you Natsu. I don't know why you got me all dolled up but it's a nice gesture, especially from you," she smirked as she finished.

He laughed at her before together they walked to the door, heading towards the guild.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the guild Natsu immediately walked over to Gajeel, which made Lucy extremely curious. She walked over to Levy and sat down, keeping an eye on Natsu from a distance.<p>

"What do you think they are talking about? They don't seem to be fighting," Lucy said to Levy.

"I have no idea, here, hold on," Levy said as she closed her eyes and appeared to be focusing. Lucy watched as Gajeel suddenly smiled, looking like he was only half listening to what Natsu was saying to him. Levy remained this way for a few moments before she opened her eyes and looked at Lucy.

"Sorry Luce, its top secret. I was told by Gajeel specifically not to tell you. Trust me, its worth waiting to find out," Levy smiled wide at Lucy.

"Wait, what do you mean Gajeel told you not to tell me? You've been here the entire time and Gajeel is over there. You haven't moved," Lucy said confused.

Levy smirked before explaining, "I guess it's a Dragonslayer mate thing. We can kind of talk to them no matter where they are, even if its extremely far away."

"You mean like telepathy? That's so cool!" Lucy said loudly.

Levy nodded before Natsu came walking over, smiling at Lucy. "Hey, want to go with me shopping? I have a few things I need to pick up for Gajeel."

"Gajeel asked you to pick up stuff for him? How come he doesn't go and get it?" Lucy asked.

"Him and Levy have a date today and I told him I didn't mind getting it for him since I can't go on jobs anyway. Not yet at least."

Lucy smiled as she stood up, "Fine by me, lets go!"

Natsu smiled a knowing smile at Levy before he and Lucy left the guild, heading towards the stores in town.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew soooo that was way longer than I planned on haha who needs sleep anyway? Huh? Sooo hope you like it. Anyway more revealed next chapter on how Natsu is going to tell Lucy and still to come, what will happen on Natsu's first job back that appears to be easy as cake? Stick around to find out :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So I'm back after a day off with another chapter. Not sure how itll be but I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: you know it**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Natsu and Lucy walked through the streets slowly, looking at each shop and chatting idly. Suddenly Natsu stopped in front of a construction supply type store and dragged Lucy in. Lucy was extremely confused as to what Gajeel needed from here but Lucy followed along none the less. Natsu went up and down the isles, walking briskly through each one that did not hold what he wanted. Finally he came to the metal isle and he began walking up and down, inspecting all different types of metal.

Finally he decided on some steel, silver and gold, which made Lucy slightly curious but she decided it wasn't exactly her business. Natsu went up to the register and paid quickly before smiling at Lucy and exiting the store. Natsu continued to walked down the street, glancing at each store as he looked for the one he wanted. Lucy just enjoyed walking around with him, even thought she wouldn't like to admit it.

Eventually they came to an older looking store that had a modest sign that identified it as a jewelry store. Natsu entered, and motioned for Lucy to follow. Natsu immediately went up to the owner and began asking to see his raw gemstones. The man nodded as he reached behind the counter and pulled out a few trays. Natsu went through the trays, eyeing each piece and turning them this way and that. He put the pieces he liked on top of the counter and continued looking until he was happy with the amount he had chosen and the quality. He paid the man and thanked him before turning to leave. Lucy wondered if Gajeel had given Natsu money for these supplies because the amount he had just paid for the gemstones was a lot.

"Well, that's everything he asked for. So what do you want to do? We can go back to the guild or do something together if you want," Natsu smiled.

"Actually, my rent is due next week and I haven't been on a job in a long time so I was thinking about finding a really easy one to do solo and you could jus tag along. You aren't ready for a real job yet anyway," Lucy smiled at him, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! I have been wanting to get out and let off some steam. Lets go pick one!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and excitedly dragged her to the guild.

* * *

><p>When they reached the guild, Natsu smiled at Lucy and told her to go pick a job while he put the supplies for Gajeel in the spot he had asked him to. Lucy went up to the request board and looked all the jobs over, trying to find one she could handle basically on her own and wouldn't be dangerous in any form of the word. Finally she decided on a courier mission which asked her to deliver a package to Hargeon. She smiled, remembering how she had met Natsu in Hargeon and how after only knowing her for a very short time he brought her to join Fairy Tail.<p>

"So what did you pick?" Lucy heard someone ask as they put their head on her shoulder. She jumped slightly before realizing it was Natsu.

"Its just a simple courier job. We have to pick a package up from the client here in Magnolia and bring it to Hargeon. Simple, easy and not dangerous in the slightest. Just what you need for your first job back," Natsu nodded at her happily before grabbing her hand. She was extremely confused as to why Natsu had been holding her hand so often but she shrugged it off as him simply being Natsu and nothing more.

"So lets go!" Together they walked hand in hand out of the guild, earning more than a few smiles from their fellow guild mates.

* * *

><p>After picking up the package from the client, Natsu and Lucy made their way towards Hargeon. They decided to walk there since it wasn't horribly far away and Lucy didn't feel like torturing Natsu with motion sickness just yet. Natsu filled the time with stories of his adventures before meeting Lucy and Lucy simply lsitened, laughing here and there and commenting at other times. Lucy was truly enjoying her time alone with Natsu and enjoyed the fact he was being somewhat serious for once.<p>

Suddenly Natsu stopped, hearing something nearby. He smelt the air, before he turned and piled onto the bush next to him. The bush made a loud umphf before Gray emerged, brushing the leaves and twigs off him.

"Hey what's the big idea? Why are you following us?" Natsu said with his arms crossed.

Gray crossed his arms before looking away, "I was worried about you going on your first job when you aren't recovered yet so I tagged along to keep an eye on you."

Natsu looked at him before letting out a small smile, "You really do care about me, don't you snowman?"

"Hey shut up flame breathe! Its not easy for me to admit I actually can stand being around you not to mention that I actually care about you."

Natsu let out a laugh before they all turned, continuing to walk down the path together. Lucy thought it was cute that Gray had been worried about Natsu. She wondered why men had to be so secretive about their feelings. Who did they think was going to judge them for being open about them?

"So what is this job anyway?" Gray said after awhile of walking along and listening to Lucy and Natsu talk about their lives before Fairy Tail.

"Its just a simple job. We have to bring this package to the client's friend in Hargeon. Nice and simple for this one here," Lucy said as she smirked and pointed at Natsu.

He frowned before whining, " I'm not that weak you know Luce."

She patted him on the back before laughing, " I'm just being careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you weren't back to full strength yet."

He sighed before nodding his head and walking on. By the time night came, they were only a few hours away from Hargeon. They decided to rest for a few hours before continuing on when it became light again. Natsu immediately made a fire, wincing slightly as he used magic which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Lucy. She simply gave him a sad smile and went back to laying her sleeping bag out. They all got into their respective places before they bid each other good night.

* * *

><p>Natsu awoke to the sound of a fight and immediately jumped up, nearly being hit by a giant wall of ice. He dodged to the side, still out of it from having just woken up. He heard Gray furiously attacking more than a few people, letting out attacks left and right as he tried to fend them all off. He spun around to see Lucy next to Loke and Capricorn, her whip in hand. She too was surrounded by more than a few men. Suddenly he was hit in the head from behind and he fell to the ground, choking up some blood. His vision was blurred but he forced himself to stand up.<p>

"Hand over the package and we won't kill you!" The man he assumed had hit him screamed while coming towards him. Natsu painfully raised his arms and got into a fighting stance.

"You are going to attacking us, don't you know who we are? We are Fairy Tail wizards!" Natsu ran forward and jumped up above the man's head before screaming out "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

The two lines of fire came down upon the man, causing him to stumble back and let out a moan. He suddenly straightened up before laughing, "Oh so it seems I am fighting the famous Salamander. What a shame about what happened a couple weeks ago. I heard from one of my buddies that you tried to kill yourself. So here, let me do you a favor and do it for you!"

"Zero slash!" the man screamed out. Natsu took the hit almost directly on as he struggled to dodge the attack. The man continued to attack, letting out slash after slash. Natsu dodged back and forth, trying his best to keep up with him. Suddenly Natsu heard Lucy scream and he lost his concentration for one moment, taking the hit right in the chest. He was flung back and flew into a tree. He felt the air leave his lungs from the force. Natsu painfully turned his head to look at Lucy.

She was extremely beat up as far as he could see and only Loke remained who also looked extremely close to his limit. Natsu looked further to see Gray struggling like crazy. He watched as he stumbled back and forth and he realized that Gray must have broken his ankle during the fight. Natsu tried to push himself up but yelped out in pain. This was supposed to be an easy job and now here they are close to being destroyed.

"You and your friend look pretty rough. Such a shame that Fairy Tail is so weak. You can't even handle my little dark guild. And you, you are the biggest shame of all. You can't even protect your guild mates. How pathetic. I heard all the stories of your power and here you are, at my feet. You should have just succeeded because you aren't worth anything," He said, letting out a laugh before he got into a fighting stance, "Say good bye to your friends for real this time.

"Dead wave!" What happened next went in slow motion for Natsu. He struggled to move and let out a scream as he watched Gray and Lucy both run to him, even in their current states. They both jumped towards him. Gray made it to Natsu, wrapping him in his arms with his back to the attack as Lucy jumped in front of the attack, screaming something out. Dark and light clashed, exploding in a huge boom. The attack hit the man who had cast it, knocking him right out. Natsu watched as Lucy remained standing for a few seconds before she collapsed to the ground.

Natsu would be told later what happened, as the second Lucy hit the ground he lost control of himself. He immediately went into Lighting Flame Dragon mode and began to take out the entire guild one by one. Gray simply laid, watching as Natsu took out every last member. Gray smiled at his best friend before he passed out. The rest of what happened would have to come back to Natsu slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>And cliffy! What will happen? Is Lucy alive? Find out in next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup everyone? Hope you are all excited for the next chapter. Sorry I havent been doing my update everyday thing. I'm trying to update as often as possible in between babysitting the nephew. So anyway as always follow, fave, me know if there is anything you wanna see happen! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: fairy tail= not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Natsu woke up slowly, unable to remember what had happened. He recognized himself as being in the guild infirmary and quickly took a look around. He realized that moving even his head was extremely painful and slowly the amount of pain he was in started to reach his attention. He let out a sharp intake of breathe before suddenly he heard small feet scurry over.

"Natsu! You're awake!" Wendy said as she rushed over to his side smiling, "How are you feeling? Probably pretty bad. I did my best to heal the wounds but the soreness is going to be there still. I'm sorry, I did my best. I had to do you last seeing how Lucy and Gray were in worse off shape," she gave him a sad smile.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after Lucy and Gray protected me from the blast," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Well, apparently Lucy took the blow directly. We don't know how she even survived it because that magic taken directly should have killed her. She hasn't woken up yet so we haven't been able to ask you. And Gray only knows so much because he was facing away from the blast when he shielded you," Wendy explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natsu whispered, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"She should make a full recovery, though it may take awhile. She didn't have any magic energy left by the time she got here and it will take awhile for it to reach its normal point. If you hadn't brought her and Gray here so quickly, Lucy and maybe even Gray may not have made it. You ran all the way here with each of them on your shoulders. You made it all the way here before you collapsed," Wendy said, patting Natsu on the shoulder gently.

"You saved them Natsu. Gray told me about what you did once you saw Lucy fall. If it weren't for you, none of you would have made it back anyway. You took out an entire dark guild by yourself."

Natsu looked at her in awe, wondering how he had managed to do so much after having been so badly injured at the time. He wished he could remember what had happened exactly, but hearing about it was almost just as good. He smiled as he painfully looked over to where Lucy laid, happy that he hadn't been too late in saving her. A small part of him told him that he could have saved her from any harm if he hadn't been so weak but he pushed it back with ease. He was in control of his mind and after having seen his friends put their lives on the line to save him, he knew that he would always be worth it.

Wendy smiled at him one last time before she walked over to Lucy and began working on her again. Wendy hoped that by constantly flowing some of her magic into her, it would be enough to help Lucy regain some of the magic she had lost and wake her up. Wendy was completely taken aback when she realized just how much power Lucy held within her. Even after having poured out almost all of her own magic energy, she still hadn't managed to fill even a smidge of Lucy's total power.

Gray started to stir from the bed on the opposite side of Natsu and turned his head to look at Natsu. "Natsu…"

Gray looked at him, unsure of what to say. Natsu had saved his and Lucy's life and he couldn't find the words to thank him. He knew they always fought but like he had said before, Natsu was his best friend.

Natsu looked at him, smiling genuinely, "I know. You don't have to say anything. You would have done the same for me…You did do the same for me by shielding me. Thank you."

Gray nodded at him before turning away, but not before Natsu saw a few tears in Gray's eyes and a smirk at the corner of his lips. Natsu knew that Gray was one of the worst people when it came to emotions, but even seeing the signs that he was grateful was enough for Natsu.

Suddenly Wendy let out a huge gasp as her head dropped next to Lucy on the bed.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" Natsu said, getting up from bed and ignoring the pain.

Wendy slowly lifted her head before nodding slowly, "Yes, I just am really drained. Lucy really does need a lot of magic energy. I just can't seem to cut it," she said looking down sadly.

"You are trying your best and that is all that matters. Don't push yourself too much. You have to look out for yourself too," Natsu said as he patted her head.

Wendy stood up and looked at Natsu, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she finally decided to speak, "I know this may be a lot to ask. But Levy was doing some research to try and help me find a way to refill her magic energy quicker so she could wake up and heal faster. She found this book that said even mages without healing magic could help by giving their own magic energy to the other person. But the only problem is that it only works if the two people have an extremely strong bond. And it has a chance of backfiring and hurting the person who is giving the other magic energy. In some cases it was pretty serious the injuries they got," Wendy looked down, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"I'll do it." Wendy whipped her head up and looked at Natsu, surprised by his immediate answer.

"But did you just hear me? You could get hurt, especially if the bond isn't as strong as possible."

"I don't care if I get hurt. I would do anything for Lucy and as for the bond?" Natsu looked over at Gray, who was now turned towards them and listening intently. Natsu decided that telling two people couldn't be that bad.

He sighed before trying to say confidently," She's my mate. If that isn't a strong enough bond then I don't know what is."

Wendy and Gray looked at Natsu in awe. Sure, both of them had their hands in the guild betting pot Mira ran that said Natsu and Lucy would end up together. But neither thought that dense Natsu would ever recognize his feelings, not to mention realize and admit she was his mate.

"Stop gawking. Its not that big a deal," Natsu said blushing and feeling uncomfortable.

Wendy shut her mouth before shaking her head and explaining how to do it, "All you have to do is put your hands over her body like this, " Wendy demonstrated over Lucy and Natsu copied her, " and then think of the bond between you two. Let your magic flow and imagine physically handing it over in a tangible form to her. Please…Be careful."

Natsu nodded before he placed his hands over her heart and began to imagine handing her his energy. He felt his magic instantly begin to flow and watched in awe as gold light erupted from his hands and went into Lucy. He continued to think of how much he loved her and his need to do this for her. He knew he wanted to be with her forever and said this to the Lucy he was giving the energy in his head.

Suddenly, light erupted from around him and Lucy and his head was flung back. His arms were instantly thrown down to his sides and from his mouth emerged the shape of a dragon in a gold and fiery dust like form. From Lucy erupted the shape of the moon and stars. Natsu watched as his dragon rushed towards the moon and danced around it. It went faster and faster around it until they exploded into dust. Slowly the dust started to come together in the shape of a dragon with stars scattered across its body. It spewed red and gold flames at Natsu and Lucy before suddenly it cut in half, one piece going to each Lucy and Natsu.

Slowly, the glow of energy faded until it was gone completely. And Natsu was able to move his body again. Lucy let out a cough and jolted awake.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he rushed forward and grabbed her into a tight hug. Gray and Wendy did the same, making it into a huge group hug. Lucy laughed and finally everyone released her from their hold.

"Natsu, I'm glad you are okay. You too Gray. I was worried it wouldn't work," Lucy said quietly.

"What wouldn't work?" Gray said, looking confused.

"When that man attacked and I stood in front of you both, I suddenly had a feeling of what to do. I took all my magic energy and made it into a wall in front of me. His attack hit my wall and caused an explosion but ended up hitting him instead. I don't remember anything after that," she finished, looking at Natsu and Gray, " What happened? How did we end up here alive?"

Wendy giggled before smirking, "Natsu went into protective boy mode and took out the entire guild before he ran back here with you and Gray over his shoulders."

Lucy looked at him in awe, "Thank you…I don't know how you were able to take them out, not to mention carry us back in your state but thank you." She pulled Natsu in for a hug before kissing him quickly on the cheek.

This caused both of them to blush and pull away immediately.

Gray and Wendy laughed before Wendy spoke up, "Natsu was the one who woke you up. He poured his magic energy into you and then you just woke up now."

"How did you do that? I thought only healing magic could do something like that?"

"Levy found it in some book and I decided to try it. I would do anything to try and help you, " Natsu said, smiling confidently.

Lucy felt her heart speed up quickly. Natsu had done so much to save her. She couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't just because she Nakama and she was something special to him.

"You should have seen it! There was glowing energy dust and it had different shapes and they mixed together. It was so cool!" Wendy said excited.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and in walked the master. He smiled as he saw the three of his children had woken up and were looking much better than they had when they came in.

"I would like to speak to Lucy and Natsu alone if you don't mind," Gray and Wendy nodded before they exited the room. Natsu gave a frown as he realized Gray was limping and had a small cast on his ankle.

Master Makarov looked at them and smiled before speaking, " I was in my office when I suddenly felt an immensely strong source of power coming from here. Mind explaining it to me?"

"Well, apparently Natsu gave me magic energy to try and help me. I just woke up a few minutes ago," Lucy said, unsure of what else to say.

Master Makarov looked surprised but shook his head, stroking his chin and walking around in a circle before looking at Natsu, " And did anything odd happen during this?"

"Yeah, well a dragon shaped thing came from me and a moon and stars from her and after a big they kinda became one I guess," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish.

Master Makarov's eyes bugged out of his head before he yelled excitedly, " Natsu! Try to punch me!" Natsu looked at him like he was crazy but obliged.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he punched Makarov and immediately noticed something was extremely different.

His fire had been yellow and contained stars!

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy screamed at the same time.

Makarov let out an excited and loud howl of laughter before replying," I knew it was possible but to think two of my children! Hah! I'll be known as the best guild master that ever lived!"

"What are you talking about? What just happened?" Lucy said frustrated.

"Lucy, call out one of your spirits!" Lucy didn't know what that would accomplish but quickly summoned Loke.

She let out a scream as she realized Loke was on fire, literally. He was flaming and looked much stronger than he had before.

"Interesting. I have yet to experience this form. Hmm, I must go tell the others, " Loke said before he shut his own gate.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked at the master before screaming, " WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNDDDD that's where I'll leave it for now! Mwuahaha! What is going on? Why are they like this? Has Natsu fully recovered mentally? Or does a piece of his old self still remain? And still to come, how will Natsu confess? :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Here's another chapter! Someone let me know that Natsu seemed to be "waaaaayyyyyy too OOC" so I will attempt to make him more to his character while still holding onto the entire premise behind this fanfic. Anyway hope you enjoy! Thank to everyone for commenting and following! I could never imagine this would be so popular, yikesss**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ain't mine, gosh darnit**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Master Makarov let out a long hardy chuckle, holding his stomach as he rolled back and forth on the floor. Natsu walked up to him and crossed his arms.

"What is the big idea?!" Natsu yelled, starting to flame up in aggravation.

"Yeah, why is this happening? Why are my spirits on fire? And why is Natsu's flames gold and sparkly?" Lucy stifled a laugh when she finished, finding the change in Natsu's flames to be extremely amusing.

Master looked at them both before he patted them on the shoulders, "You, my children, have morphed your powers together. No longer are you a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Spirit Wizard. You Natsu, have become a Flaming Star Dragon Slayer, mixing together the power of celestial spirits and the stars with your flames," Master then looked at Lucy, " And you, Lucy, have become a Celestial Flame Wizard."

By the time Master finished both Lucy and Natsu fell over dramatically, their eyes becoming huge as they laid with gaping mouths. They both flailed back and forth on the ground before Natsu jumped up, his fist flaming gold.

"How did this happen?! All I did was give her some of my magic energy and now you are telling me our magic has combined?" Natsu yelled, shaking Master Makarov back and forth which made Lucy look on in shock that Natsu would ever touch him, not to mention have the audacity to shake him so.

Makarov simply flicked Natsu away with his enlarged fist, sending Natsu flying into the wall and sliding down it. He fell in a crumpled heap on the ground, all the breathe in his lungs leaving in a huge puff of air. Lucy looked at him for a moment, sweat dropping before she turned to the Master.

"Normally, this would not have happened from magic energy transfer but when the two people involved are mates, their magic combines. Its an extremely rare occasion, seeing how one of the mages in question has to be a Dragon Slayer, which in and of itself is extremely rare," he explained, smiling at Lucy.

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed before fainting. Natsu quickly got up from his placed on the floor and grabbed her so she wouldn't smash her head on the floor. Natsu was completely out of it. Even though he knew she was his mate and that she loved him, a small part of him had still told him it was all in his head and that she didn't love him at all. He had been doing his best to push this away, and being around Lucy had helped a lot. But now he knew for sure without a single doubt that they were in fact mates. And now Lucy knew. He still wanted to do things the proper way and confess to her and ask her to be his and he knew as soon as he could, he would run off to make her gift.

Natsu nodded at the master before he quickly picked Lucy up, putting her back into the bed and tucking her in. Natsu called out to Gray, who had been waiting in the hallway and asked for him to stay with Lucy while he went to go take care of something.

"Hey, what are you going off to do?" Gray said, worry obvious in his voice.

Natsu looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, I won't be alone. I'm going to be in the guild downstairs to get some help from Gajeel. I'm making Lucy a gift to give her to ask her to be mine."

Gray chuckled to himself as he sat down in a chair next to Lucy's bed and leant the chair back, " Who ever thought the infamous Flamehead would get the guts to confess. Things really have changed around here since…" Gray cut off as he looked down into his lap.

Natsu walked over to Gray and put his hand on his shoulder, " Remember what I told you. Don't blame yourself or I just might have to kick your ice princess ass to get your fat head out of it," Natsu smirked at Gray as he held up his flaming fist, which he forgot now was golden and sparkled.

Gray's eyes became the size of saucers as he put his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

"What happened to your fire?!" Gray managed to say between silent laughs.

Natsu shot him in the side with it before retorting, "Its Flaming Star Dragon Slayer magic. Me and Lucy's magic's mixed when I gave her magic energy because we are mates. Don't you dare even try to think this makes me girly or something. I can still beat your frozen ass anytime, anywhere!"

Gray stood up quickly, getting into Natsu's face, "I'm always going to be stronger than you! Just admit it! You couldn't beat me even if I was blindfolded and one handed!"

"Oh yeah? You couldn't beat me even if I was only using one pinky!"

Gray and Natsu continued to stare into each other's eyes, magic energy pouring off them until suddenly they both stopped, stepping away from each other. Gray smirked before sitting down.

"Same old idiot. Nice to see you finally starting to be yourself again. Now get along before she wakes up."

Natsu nodded before he took off at a jog to find Gajeel, leaving Gray to sit by Lucy's bed. Gray stared up at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head as he once again leant back in the chair. He wondered when Natsu had suddenly become so much more mature. For as long as he could remember Natsu had always been a dense bonehead that was more concerned about being the strongest mage alive than his relationships. But now, there he was downstairs, making something by hand to confess to Lucy. Gray sighed as he stopped leaning back in the chair and got up to look out the window.

Gray had always loved Natsu like a brother. Did he ever admit that? No. He couldn't even bare to say it to Natsu, even after having almost lost him. All he managed to spit out was best friend. But that still didn't cover the amount of brotherly love and care he had for him. After having lost Ur, Natsu and Erza had become like his family. They grew up together, becoming stronger together and bonding all the while. Gray remembered the night that Loke had come running into the guild, screaming out for Wendy.

He had been sitting at the back of the guild, enjoying a rare moment alone when he heard the commotion. Wendy had immediately called out, saying she was there and Loke had snatched her up immediately before running full speed out of the guild with Carla close behind. At the time he hadn't even given an explanation but something in the bottom of Gray's gut told him that something was horribly wrong. He followed them, running faster than he ever felt he had. His heart had beat crazily as he came closer and closer to a place he recognized, Polyruica's house. He had burst in right after Loke, only to see something he almost wished he hadn't.

There on one of the beds was his basic brother, paler than he had ever seen and covered in blood. He had immediately rushed forward to his side, dropping to his knees beside him as Polyruica and Wendy struggled to save his life. He went against his want to hide his bond with Natsu and held his hand, starting to sob loudly as he realized how extremely cold it was. All he wanted was to feel the heat he always did when they fought, the fire he had been hit with so many times. Wendy had pushed herself past the limit, falling over more than a few times as her magic dwindled to extremely low levels. Slowly, heat started to return to Natsu's body and Gray couldn't help but to keep crying. He had almost lost him. After knowing Natsu was going to be okay as well as Lucy, Gray had left, asking them to not tell Natsu what had happened. Wendy had questioned him as to why but after receiving a glare from Gray she immediately stopped talking.

Gray had gone back to the guild in a haze. He remembered vaguely telling the guild what had happened before he left to go home. He wandered slowly back towards his house but somehow ended up heading to the park. He sat beneath a large tree before he burst into tears again. He blamed himself for Natsu's attempting suicide. He blamed himself for never treating him with respect. He blamed himself for his constant teasing and criticizing. But most of all he blamed himself for his inability to just show his true feelings for Natsu. At some point Gray had heard someone approach him but at this point he was too far gone to care who saw him. He felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace that was familiar. He recognized the person to be Juvia and there they sat beneath the tree, crying together over having almost lost their guild mate.

A few hours later, Juvia had pulled him up and held his hand as she walked him home. He had felt empty as he walked home and by the time he got home, he was done trying to hide his emotions from everyone. In one swift movement he had grabbed Juvia up and kissed her on the lips passionately before releasing her and entering his home. Something in that kiss had given him courage and the want to admit his feelings as much as he could.

Since then Gray had been showering Juvia in love, never wanting to hide his feelings and hurt someone as much as he did Natsu. But yet, he was still unable to tell Natsu he was like his brother. Something held him back. Gray let out a sigh as he punched the wall, denting it slightly. He heard someone quietly knock on the door and saw Juvia standing in the doorway. She half smiled as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Its going to be okay. You'll be able to do it soon enough Gray-sama," she whispered into his ear. He turned around in her arms before giving her a swift kiss.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking about?" He said, resting his forehead against her.

"Because Juvia loves you and Juvia knows you better than anyone," she said smiling.

He sighed happily as he put his arm around her and they looked at Lucy.

"He's going to confess to her you know," Gray said quietly.

"Juvia knew he would. After what happened they've been inseparable. Juvia always knew they would end up together."

Gray kissed the topped of her head lovingly, "He's really matured."

"And so have you."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo there we are! Another chapter! Probably will be another tomorrow morning! Anywho thanks for reading!:) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! So this one may be a little shorter than normal because I am exhausted but hope you enjoy either way! I'm glad people like it so far :)**

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction right? Okay just making sure cuz that means NO ONE OWNS ANYTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Natsu jogged up to Gajeel excitedly, wanting to make Lucy's present as soon as possible. Gajeel immediately saw him coming and gave him a half smirk.

"Yeah, its done Salamander. Now where's my payment?" Gajeel grumbled.

Natsu rolled his eyes before handing over the joules. He noticed Levy give a scowl from next to Gajeel and wondered what she was thinking. Gajeel nodded before handing Natsu a square of metal.

"I mixed all the metal you gave me together to make it as strong as possible. It'll be damn near impossible to break whatever you make out of that," Gajeel said proudly crossing his arms.

"Thanks. It means a lot," Natsu said smiling before he turned and ran off to sit at a table in the guild and begin his work.

Gajeel stood in awe before Levy was the first to speak up.

"When did Natsu get manners?" Levy said, holding into Gajeel's arm.

"I have no idea. He's been less of a dense hot head lately. I wonder what caused it," Gajeel chuckled his infamous laugh.

"Maybe it has to do with Lucy," Levy said as she kissed Gajeel's arm.

"Hmph, you're probably right shrimp," Gajeel said back before nuzzling the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't care who was watching him as long as Lucy didn't see it until he was finished. Natsu immediately went to work, melting down the metal and shaping it into the form he wanted. Cana and Mira watched from a distance, extremely curious as to what he was making. Eventually almost all of the guild noticed how determined Natsu looked and began to watch from afar.<p>

Natsu carefully molded the metal into a key, giving little fine details that swirled about the handle. He nodded to himself before he pulled the gemstones he had bought with Lucy out of his pocket and began to inlay them into the top of the key. He put the largest piece in the center, mimicking the way Lucy's keys had a symbol in the center. By the time he was finished with the key everyone had silently creeped over and was now standing behind him watching.

Natsu then went to work pulling apart the rest of the metal and shaping it into links. He made hundreds of tiny links before he started to piece them together into a necklace. He focused completely on what he was doing, not noticing the fact the entire guild was watching him. He finally finished the necklace and carefully attached the key to it.

Natsu held the necklace up to himself, smiling at his work. He got up to go and check on Lucy and immediately bumped into…well everyone.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Why are you all watching me?" Natsu said, snorting out a burst of flames.

Mira giggled before being the first to speak up, " We all wanted to see what you were making Lucy of course!"

"How did you know I was making something for Lucy?" Natsu retorted looking down.

"Oh come on Natsu, who else would you be making something for?" Macao said laughing.

Natsu let out another puff of fire before he nodded to the entire guild and started to make his way to check on Lucy.

"Natsu wait!" He heard a voice yell from behind him. Natsu stopped on the stairs and spun around to see Levy running up to him.

"I have something you might like. I thought it was a really cool idea," she said shyly, holding up a book.

"What is it?" Natsu said interested. He knew Levy was Lucy's best friend and would have a good idea of what she would like.

Levy walked up to him and showed him the book, " Well you see in here it says that Dragon Slayer's and their mates have a bond that connects them even when they are thousands of miles apart. For instance, Gajeel and I can speak telepathically, even when he's far away on a job."

"What?! Why didn't I know about this? Why can't I do cool things like that?" Natsu said frowning and crossing his arms.

"Well, once you and Lucy have umm…mated…you will be able to do that too. But anyway what I was trying to tell you is that the bond between you and Lucy can be strengthened with tangible objects. You just put your magic into both and you will be able to sense wherever Lucy is and know when she's in trouble," Levy finished, shutting the book.

"Well why didn't you tell me? I've got some work to do!" Natsu said as he raced back down to the table he had been working at, starting to melt and mold the remaining metal.

Once again the guild started to watch, but as they got closer he shot out a giant wall of fire which effectively pushed everyone back at a comfortable distance. Natsu worked the metal into a small circle, sizing it on his fingers over and over again. He added a few delicate details for looks and added a single red gemstone to the center. He nodded at his work and put the ring and the necklace on the table before he placed his hands on them and blew magic energy into them. He watched in awe as magic swirled in the gemstones and left behind the symbol of the starry dragon he had seen before when he gave Lucy his magic energy. He jumped up in excitement, making his way to Lucy, knowing she would absolutely love his gift.

* * *

><p>Natsu quietly opened the door, walking over to sit with Lucy. He smiled at Gray and Juvia who smiled back before quietly taking their exit. He watched the gentle fall and rise of Lucy's chest as she laid. He hoped she would wake up soon. He felt bad that the news had overwhelmed her so much but he would make it up to her.<p>

He sat, thinking of how he would confess. He had wanted to make an elaborate plan with flowers and a date, but something told him that wouldn't be what Lucy wanted. Lucy knew he wasn't the clever type exactly and he rarely thought before acting. He decided he would be spontaneous, doing it when he felt the moment was right. He knew that would mean more to her than planning something out.

Natsu sat back smiling, unable to hold in the happiness of knowing they truly were meant to be. He played with fire on his fingers tips, letting it roll between his fingers as he inspected the flames. He half smiled again, the flames starting to grow on him. He didn't care that they seemed more girly than before. They were a piece of Lucy and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, Lucy started to stir and turned her head to look at Natsu. She smiled big and had a twinkle in her eye that immediately told Natsu what he needed to do. He got down onto his knees, earning a look from Lucy and he grabbed her hand, looking her straight in the eyes. He pulled out the necklace he had made her and began to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh cliffferrrooo. Sorry for the shortness, I will write a longer one tmm or next day. Hope this holds everyone off for now. Until next time :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone so here's another chapter. I havent decided if I want to make this the last one or if I should add another chapter just for fluffs sake. Let me knowwww. Anyway sorry for the wait. I just wasn't really in the mood to write cuz of annoyances on here but I decided I aint gonna let that take away from everyone else so anywayyy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Natsu looked at her straight in the eyes, his heart racing like crazy.

"Luce, I have been meaning to tell you this for awhile. But I've been too insecure to say it, thinking you would never feel the same. But I Love you Luce. You are more than just Nakama; You are my mate. I can't imagine a life without you in it, now that you have given me a reason to live. You saved me and for that I will never be able to thank you enough. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you be mine officially?" Natsu finished in a blur of words and looked at Lucy nervously.

Slowly a huge smile crept across her face before she leaned forward and grabbed him into a tight embrace, "Of course. I was already yours a long time ago."

Natsu rocked her back and forth in a state of pure happiness. He pulled back from the hug, which earned him a look and he carefully slide the necklace on her neck. She looked down and picked up the key, her eyes lighting up.

"What is this? I've never seen this Key before. It's so beautiful," she said as she examined it in its entirety.

Natsu scratched the back of his head before looking down sheepishly, " I made it. Gajeel helped to make the metal as strong as possible and I shaped it all together. It has the shape of the starry dragon I told you about. I kind of consider it to be our like symbol or something. And Levy helped me so now if you ever need me, I'll know because of this," Natsu half smiled as he lifted up his hand which held the modest but detailed ring he had made for himself.

Lucy smile only grew as she looked at his ring. She liked the idea of matching couple jewelry and the fact it bound them together made it only more perfect.

She sighed happily as she looked down at Natsu, wondering when he had changed from a kid to a young adult. Not only had he matured physically, something that Lucy absolutely had noticed, but mentally and emotionally he had made great leaps and bounds. Here he was, asking her to be his with jewelry he had made himself, an idea he had come up with himself. She was brought out of her happy thoughts when she was suddenly grabbed up by Natsu.

He cupped her cheek in his hand timidly and leant forward, coming exceedingly closer to her. Lucy knew what he was doing and instead of shying away, she closed the gap between their lips. The second they made contact, Lucy felt a fire start to make its way through her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before but she decided it was probably one of the most addicting feelings.

Natsu started to become more passionate, completely ignoring his nervousness from only a minute before. He couldn't get enough of Lucy. He taste was intoxicating and drove him to edge of his sanity, leaving him only wanting to kiss her longer and more. She reached her hands up to his hair, tangling them into the pink mess of spikes. She was surprised at the softness but immediately her mind was drawn back to Natsu as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She had never kissed anyone before, which made this her first kiss. Sure, she had read books with Erza and Levy that would make your ears burn up in embarrassment, but nothing had truly prepared her for all the emotions and sensations that would be accompanied with a kiss. She started to become more confident and tried to fight back against Natsu's tongue with her own. He let out a low chuckle as they continued to fight back and forth. Natsu started to let his hand slide down her to side, caressing her hips in circles.

Suddenly, someone coughed from the doorway, causing Lucy and Natsu to break apart and turn about a million shades of red. There in the doorway was…well everyone. Somehow the entire guild had managed to stand either within the doorway or just outside of it and had been watching Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh my gosh it finally happened! I can't believe it!" Mira screamed, clasping her hands together and swinging back and forth.

"Macao hand over my money! They made out on the first kiss!" Cana screamed out from behind a barrel of beer.

"I have somewhere to be. Big job , gotta bring in the money to support the kid you know!" Macao said before running off into the distance.

"Macao! Get your sorry ass back here and pay me back you sore loser!" Cana said as she took off after him, beer barrel in hand.

Natsu and Lucy nodded at each other before slowly backing towards the window. This went unnoticed by all except for Mira who immediately noticed what they were doing.

"Oh no you don't! We have so much to do! We have to plan your wedding, the bachelor and bachelorette party, the honeymoon, your kids, your future, everything!" Mira had worked herself up into a frenzy by the end, nearly frothing at the mouth.

"Hey! We just got together! We need a little bit more time before we think about that!" Lucy yelled out, extremely red in the face.

"Well, you are mates and that goes a lot faster than a normal couple!" Mira said giggling.

"Then why aren't Levy and Gajeel getting married? Huh?! They are mates too!" Lucy whined. Natsu grabbed her hand, simply being silent as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Levy and Gajeel went silent for a second before Levy pipped up, " I guess now is as good a time as any… Gajeel proposed to me! We are engaged!" Levy said, holding her hand up. Gajeel looked on proudly, happy with being able to make his shrimp so excited.

Everyone let out huge cheers of happiness as they flooded them with hugs and questions. At some point Makarov was raised into the air and he let out a familiar sentiment.

"Let's party! To a new couple and an engagement!" He screamed out.

It took approximately one minute for Fairy Tail to start partying, drinking and laughing as they congratulated both of the couples. Lucy and Natsu sat together on top of a table, watching and laughing as Erza threatened Gajeel. She had him up in the air, held by one arm and was berating him with a large list of all the things she would do if he ever hurt Levy.

Natsu slide his arm around Lucy's shoulders, making her jump slightly from the new touch but she immediately melted into it, sliding even closer to him. Natsu rested his head on top of hers, rubbing her shoulder in slow loving circles. Things really had changed around here but it was surely for the better.

He watched as he realized the entire guild was essentially in transition. There were so many new couples and almost couples that it was almost overwhelming. Natsu smirked as he watched Gray sitting with Juvia, holding her hand beneath the table and chatting it up with Erza who had stopped threatening Gajeel. Levy and Gajeel were currently talking to Mira and Lisanna who both were asking them a thousand questions about the wedding and all that was connected with it. Natsu let out a chuckle at their obviously overwhelmed looks.

Natsu continued to look around and noticed even more people who were obviously in love. He watched as Elfman lifted Evergreen up and down with one arm, screaming manly the entire time. Next to him was Freed who was watching a certain short white haired girl in awe from far away. But more interesting was the fact that Laxus was also looking in the same direction, but at the older sister of the white haired girl. Natsu let out a laugh at how happy the guild seemed and wondered how he had ever felt unloved. This place was full of love everywhere you looked.

Lucy looked up at him, wondering why he had laughed and he simply leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. This earned him a tight hug and a muttered statement from Lucy, one which he barely caught.

"I love you Natsu."

Natsu nuzzled his face against hers as he whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Natsu stayed like this, feeling something he hadn't in a long time. True happiness. There was no longer a piece of him that wanted to put him down. No longer did he doubt his worth or what he meant to others. Never again would he drag a blade across his skin and he would surely never try to end his life. He had been saved by a blonde girl with a big heart who somehow had managed to hear his silent scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Andddd theres the end unless somebody wants like a idk fluff chapter? Hmm will see anyway hope you all enjoyed this story as much as me. It was a lot of fun to write and do! Thank you to all who read it and followed it along as it came to this point. It means a lot. Anyway thanks again! :)<strong>


End file.
